Backpack
by Andictator
Summary: Dua orang labil, dua backpack, dan satu perjalanan yang merubah hidup. Tunggu-merubah hidup? Pfft. WonKyu.
1. A for Atlas

Mata itu mengobservasi sebuah rak buku dengan sesama. Sesekali alisnya yang terkenal tebal itu bertautan. _Kemana atlasnya? _Ia ingat minggu lalu ia melihat atlasnya terhimpit diantara kamus Oxford dan novel _Lord of The Rings. _Masa ada yang meminjam? Ia menggeleng. Tidak mungkin.

Ia beralih dari deretan buku ke seseorang yang sedang selonjor di depan TV, punggungnya bersandar ke sofa. Matanya membaca buku itu dengan seksama, dan sesekali jemarinya yang pucat mengganti halaman per halaman.

_Mungkinkah? _

Ia menggeleng lagi. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan dengan peta? Anak itu bahkan tidak mengambil Geografi.

"Kyu," panggilnya. "Kau lihat peta duniaku tidak?"

Ia dapat mendengar suara gigi berderit dan jawaban "Kubuang," yang diucapkan secara ketus.

Ia memandang laki-laki berambut ikal karamel itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, lalu mendesah dengan dramatis. "Yah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu _backpacking_ ke Eropa. Tapi apa boleh buat, petanya hilang… Apa kubatal–"

Mendengar kata "Eropa", sekonyong-konyong Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi selonjornya dan melemparkan novelnya ke sembarang arah. "Jangan! Aku bantu cari!" Lelaki berambut karamel itu berjalan dengan cepat ke rak buku dan ikut membantunya mencari petanya yang hilang.

Bibirnya membentuk seringai penuh kemenangan.

'_Skor untuk Siwon!' _

* * *

**A/N: **Drabble mini dan masih ada lanjutannya–yang akan di-post besok. Untuk catatan kalian semua, fic ini ber-setting AU; Super Junior tidak eksis. Kenapa? Karena gue bisa. Ha. Catatan lagi, Kyuhyun dan Siwon disini adalah mahasiswa dan status mereka masih _**teman satu flat.**_Tapi tenang saja, hubungan mereka akan berkembang seiring dengan perjalanan waktu.


	2. B for Backpack

**B for Backpack.**

* * *

Ia mendesah panjang. Memang mereka berdua berhasil menemukan petanya, namun alih-alih memasang senyum sumringah, ia malah menekuk alisnya dan manyun. Diangkat dan digoyang-goyangkannya petanya ke udara. Bau bangkai dan darah yang mengering tercium begitu menusuk di hidungnya. Ia menjepit hidungnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk kirinya, sementara tangannya yang kanan menjauhkan benda itu dari hidungnya.

Matanya beralih dari peta bau bangkai tersebut ke seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang sedang menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. Tangan pemuda itu meremas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, dan matanya diarahkan ke sembarang arah selain arahnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia bersalah.

Ia melarikan jemarinya yang panjang menuju rambut hitam pendeknya yang sudah berantakan dan mendesah lagi, kata frustasi tertulis jelas di dahinya. "Kupikir kau benar-benar membuangnya Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata..." Ia memutuskan kalimat itu dan kembali memandang pemuda yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Pemuda itu balik memandang dengan sama tajam. Kegugupan dan rasa bersalah yang ia tunjukkan tadi menguap dengan kata-kata tajam yang ia muntahkan. "Aku tak menyuruhmu mencari di tong sampah. Jelas-jelas yang kuucapkan tadi hanya sarkasme belaka, Choi, kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?"

Giliran giginya yang berderit. "Candaanmu tidak lucu, dan jangan panggil aku Choi. Aku punya nama tahu."

"Psh, psh, terserah apa katamu Kuda. Petamu sudah ketemu kan? Aku mau tidur." Dengan itu Kyuhyun berjalan dari posisinya ke tempat tidurnya. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, Siwon sudah menggaet lengannya. "Apa-apaan—"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas peta ini Kyuhyun. Aku mau kau mengganti peta ini," ia menggoyang-goyangkan peta bersimbah darah dan bangkai nyamuk itu di hadapan muka Kyuhyun. Refleks, Kyuhyun berjengit dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari peta laknat tersebut.

Ia terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun melotot. "Hanya ganti peta saja kan?"

"Aku belum selesai ngomong Kyu. Kau juga harus membayar biaya pesawat kita ke Eropa."

Mata coklat Kyuhyun melebar. Syok. "Kau gila! Kenapa harus aku yang bayar?" teriaknya tak terima. Siwon mengelap wajahnya yang tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun menjadi korban 'hujan lokal'nya barusan.

"Kamu pikir ini gratis apa? Lagipula uang kan tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu. Tiket pesawat ke Eropa hanya hal kecil bagimu kan?" katanya seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun masih melotot. _Cowok ini... Apa dia mencoba memelorotiku?_

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas. "Sialan. Oke aku bayar, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku."

Senyuman Siwon semakin melebar. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Thanks!"

Yang dipeluk memukul punggungnya dengan keras. "Lepaskan aku, Kuda! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Ia melemparkan senyum minta maaf. "Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana." katanya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kyuhyun memutar matanya dan mendengus, seolah berkata ia tak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon yang dibalas dengan senyum lagi. Kyuhyun berharap Siwon tidak sekuat itu jadi ia bisa menonjok Siwon dengan leluasa tanpa takut ditonjok lebih keras. Duh, _evil_ begini ternyata penakut ya?

"Kita mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu."

"Hmm? Kemana? Kau mau kemana dulu?"

"Kan kau yang ngajak pergi, bego!"

"_Well,_ jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu enaknya kemana dulu..."

Kyuhyun mendecak dan memukul bahu Siwon keras. "Kau ini bagaimana sih! Kau mau buat kita tersesat di belantara Eropa?"

"Tidak, lagipula kita 'kan punya peta." katanya, tangannya mengelus bahunya yang kesakitan karena dipukul Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Ini bukan acara Dora the Explorer, tolol. Jangan samakan petualangan kita dengan acara anak-anak bodoh itu." Siwon menatapnya dengan aneh, yang langsung dibalas ketus dengan "apa lihat-lihat?" oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau suka acara itu? Aku bahkan sering mendengarmu menyanyikan _theme song_-nya saat mandi."

Wajah pucat Kyuhyun langsung dirayapi oleh warna merah. "A—itu bukan aku! Kau saja yang salah dengar. Bisa saja itu Yesung atau Kangin."

Ekspresi Siwon berubah menjadi tidak percaya. Demi barbel-barbelnya yang cantik, ia bersumpah kalau suara yang ia dengar tiap pagi di kamar mandi itu benar-benar suara Kyuhyun! Namun apa buktinya? Lagipula ia belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyi, jadi ia mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan masalah itu.

"Apa katamu lah. Aku baru ingat kalau kamar mandi Kangin sedang dalam perbaikan." kata Siwon memasang pose sok berpikir.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan nafasnya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ia memasang senyumnya—sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan—dan kembali berbicara, "aku pikir aku akan memilih Inggris."

Siwon mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Inggris? "Kenapa?" Ia pikir anak ini akan memilih sesuatu yang tidak umum. Seperti... Rusia misalnya, atau negara-negara Skandinavia seperti Swedia dan Islandia.

"Aku dari dulu ingin kesana," katanya seraya mengedikkan bahu. "Lagipula banyak tempat bersejarah yang bisa kita kunjungi."

Ia mengangguk mengerti mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. Masuk akal. Inggris memang memiliki banyak tempat yang tak hanya bersejarah namun juga menarik dan... _berhantu_. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan seringai Siwon. '_Seperti seringai werewolf'_, pikirnya. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya tegang!

"Tak apa," jawabnya singkat. Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari kantong celana celana kargonya. Jemarinya nampak lincah menyentuh layar telepon genggam dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali memasukkan benda elektronik tersebut ke dalam kantong lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, senyam-senyum daritadi? Kordinasi otot wajahmu rusak ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan senyuman Siwon.

"Tidak." Senyum itu lagi! Kyuhyun yang sudah muak mengerang dan mengambil bantal dari tempat tidurnya lalu melemparnya ke muka Siwon. Alih-alih marah, lelaki berumur 22 tahun itu hanya tertawa dan balas melempar bantal ke wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Omong-omong, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bantal yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk lempar-lemparan sekarang berada di pahanya.

"Besok jam 12.30." jawabnya kalem.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau pasti bercanda," gumamnya tak percaya. "Aku bahkan belum bilang orangtuaku!"

"Bilang sekarang sana."

"Mereka tak akan memperbolehkanku!"

"_Bitch please," _Siwon memutar matanya kesal."Kau sudah 19 yang berarti kau adalah orang dewasa yang legal secara hukum."

Ia menggeleng kuat. "Kau tak mengerti, orangtuaku tetap akan membunuhku." Rasa dingin mulai merayap dari tengkuknya lalu turun hingga ke punggung dan kemudian menyebar ke tangan dan juga kakinya. Orangtuanya cukup protektif terhadap dirinya, dan jika mereka sampai mengetahui 'acara jalan-jalan' mereka—well, mereka akan menggantung Siwon. Atau malah menikahkan mereka berdua?

Menikah? Ih!

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang ingin ikut."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, tangannya meremas kemeja putihnya yang sudah lecek. "Memang."

"Jadi... Kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Aku ikut. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ayahku mengetahui ini dan menggantungmu di pohon pisang."

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. "Pria tua yang tidak bisa mengontrol pipisnya mana bisa menggantungku di pohon pisang."

Dan otomatis tangan Kyuhyun mendarat dengan keras di pipi Siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam saat Siwon tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menganga heran. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kopernya seolah koper itu berisi bom TNT. "Kenapa kau bawa koper?" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat heran, "Memang aku harus bawa apa? Peti?"

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, membuat rambutnya yang acak-acakan semakin acak-acakan. "Bukan, pakai backpack."

"Tas punggung? Mana muat!"

"Bukan tas punggung yang ituu." katanya sembari menepuk jidatnya. Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan tidak mengerti. "Lalu?" Sungguh ia bingung. Setahunya tas backpack paling banter muat untuk laptop 14".

Siwon berlari ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan menggeret sebuah tas punggung yang nampak seperti guling, namun dengan resleting di beberapa bagian dan tali bahu. "Nah, ini yang kumaksud." kata Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya bangga.

"Nggak berat tuh?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya dengan teliti mengobservasi tas tersebut, mengingat setiap detail yang ia punya.

Siwon tertawa pendek. "Ya berat lah, makanya bawa barang seperlunya saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kalau barangku tidak cukup disitu bagaimana?"

"Memang kau mau bawa apaan? Peralatan kecantikanmu kan bisa beli disana."

"Sialan! Aku bukan Heechul atau Ryeowook yang suka pakai make up!"

Siwon—lagi-lagi—tertawa sambil menghindar dari pukulan ganas Kyuhyun. "Santai saja mbak!"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Cih, jaga mulutmu."

"Tenang saja, pasti cukup kok Kyu."

"Aku harap." gumamnya sambil melirik tumpukan pakaian dia atas tempat tidurnya yang belum sempat ia masukkan ke dalam koper. Siwon nyengir kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku juga belum selesai membereskan barang. Yasudahlah, selamat malam Kyu."

Dan kamar pintunya tertutup sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan balasannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan melirik ke backpack berwarna biru tua yang ditinggalkan Siwon di kamarnya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tas ini?'_ pikirnya bingung.

Ia menarik tas itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Awalnya hanya memegangnya saja, tetapi terus berlanjut ke menciumi harum tas tersebut, membuka tiap resleting yang ia bisa temukan lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hmm, empuk juga. Apa kujadikan guling saja ya?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to you all, cerita ini yang rencana aslinya nggak akan lebih dari 300 kata/chapter jadi meluber ke 1,000+ :v ya, makasiih banget. Makasih, makasih, makasih_ *jadipolisitidur*_. Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak benda apa yang akan ahjussi pake? Atlas udah, backpack udah, terus lanjutannya apa? Yang bisa nebak ahjussi kasih boxer-nya abang Kuda. Lawl.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah ngereview+alert+favourite fic ahjussi. Nggak nyangka aja fic seuprit ini bakal dapat sambutan yang sangat antusias dari fandom Screenplays. 4 favourite bo, 4 favourite! Omona, omona! Yassalam, yassalam!_ *hebohsendiri*_

Yah, akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fanfiksi ini. Ahjussi teh orangnya selow, abis baca langsung minggat gak apa, komen boleh lah, kritik ya monggo, bash yah... terserah sih, asal jangan ngebash pair-nya aja. Situ komen sekedar _"lanjut"_ aja udah jadi motivasi untuk ahjussi untuk tidak menelantarkan fic ini kok.

Kok jadi banyak bacot gini sih. Ah, sudahlah.

_Salam tidak gaul,_

**Ahjussi gagal ganteng.**

* * *

_**P.S**: ada yang kecewa dengan teaser hari ini ga? Padahal ahjussi ngarep hari ini yang keluar WonKyu loh! _


	3. C for Coffee

**C for Coffee**

* * *

Jam yang tergantung diatas meja belajarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 01.40 tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Pakaian-pakaiannya—yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit—dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai—beberapa bahkan sampai menggantung di handel pintu dan lemari.

Ia menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk ke alarm digital. Angka 01:42 dalam warna merah menyala berkedip-kedip cepat menyapa matanya. Tangannya menggosok matanya dan ia mengerang pelan. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat disaat yang tidak tepat?

Ia menyalakan lampunya, memandangi dengan nanar kekacauan yang ia buat. Mendesah pendek, ia paksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai mengumpulkan baju-bajunya, memilahnya untuk menentukan mana yang akan ia bawa dan yang tidak, kemudian melipatnya rapi dan memasukkannya ke tas atau lemari.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.50 saat ia memasukkan potongan baju terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Punggung tangannya mengelap keringat di dahinya sementara matanya menyapu tiap jengkal kamarnya yang sudah rapi itu. Ia tersenyum, merasa teramat bangga dengan kerjanya.

Ia menyeret badan lelahnya ke tempat tidurnya dan langsung tertidur.

* * *

"Kyu, bangun Kyu!" ucap Siwon sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Alih-alih bangun, Kyuhyun malah mendorongnya dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke pucuk kepala.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau mau kita ketinggalan pesawat?" tanyanya lirih, tangannya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut. Ia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun tersentak dibawah sentuhan jarinya.

Siwon mendengus. "Terserah kau lah." katanya yang kemudian diikuti oleh suara pintu yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun menurunkan selimutnya dan bergumam, "apa-apaan dia?"

* * *

Kyuhyun kembali tertidur dan bangun satu jam kemudian. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya tertumbuk pada Siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan orang asing di ruang tengah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan; mungkin sesuatu yang lucu karena Siwon dan laki-laki asing itu beberapa kali tersenyum dan terkekeh.

Ia baru mau kembali melangkah ketika Siwon melihat ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, kukira kau belum bangun!"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan Siwon, pandangannya terpaku pada lelaki asing yang duduk disebelah teman se-flat-nya itu. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya, telunjuknya mengarah lancang ke lelaki asing tersebut.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, dan berkata dengan nada gusar, "Kyu, tidak sopan untuk–" namun kalimatnya langsung dipotong oleh lelaki itu. "Nichkun." ujarnya sembari tersenyum, tangannya terulur ke depan Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjabat tangannya, Kyuhyun malah menatap tangan dan mata si empu dengan ekspresi "apa-apaan?"

"Nikun?"

Nichkun tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Nichkun," koreksinya.

"Nihun? Bihun? Pikun? Manikur?"

Siwon mengerang pelan sembari mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. "Nichkun, Kyu! Nichkun!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Yakin bukan Rakun?"

"Terserahlah," kata Siwon menyerah. Kyuhyun manyun sementara Nichkun tertawa semakin keras.

"Kenapa kau ketawa Rakun?" tanya Kyuhyun mendadak sewot. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun hati-hati, ia mulai curiga kalau laki-laki yang lebih muda itu sedang PMS.

"Ah, nggak apa. Kalian terlihat sangat lucu." jawab Nichkun, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"Kau gila." ucap Kyuhyun gusar, yang langsung dibalas dengan kata "tidak" dan kekehan oleh Nichkun.

"Ah sudahlah, terimakasih sudah menerimaku di rumah kalian. Aku lupa pesawat kalian terbang dua jam lagi—"

"Dua jam lagi?" pekik Kyuhyun, matanya mendelik ke arah Siwon yang membatu. "Kuda bego! Kenapa kamu ga bilang dari tadi? Aku belum mandi!"

"A–aku tidak tahu," ucapnya lirih. Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun beralih ke Nichkun yang sekarang tersenyum malu-malu bak gadis SMA yang baru diterima cintanya oleh laki-laki populer sekolah. "Lu juga Rakun! Ga usah senyum-senyum najis gitu deh! Cepat anterin kita ke bandara!"

"Siap bos!" kata Nichkun dengan pose hormat. Ia dengan sigap mengangkat sofa terdekat dan membawanya ke luar.

"Duh, bukan itu yang dibawa dodol! Tapi tas kita!" jerit Kyuhyun kelewat segera berlari ke kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu menyeret _backpack _ lalu melemparnya ke luar. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil _facepalm_. Ia merasa rambut putih akan segera memenuhi kepalanya sebelum umurnya menginjak 25 tahun.

"Lu juga Won, bantu si Rakun bawa tas kita ke mobil gih. Aku mau mandi dulu." Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menemui Nichkun yang sedang bersusah-payah menyeret tas backpack mereka berdua di koridor (yang ternyata lebih berat dari sofa yang ia lempar tadi).

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi, mandi kilat, dan memakai sembarang baju yang ia tarik dari lemarinya. "Peduli setan dengan fashion," desisnya. Ia sedang berjuang memakai celana jins-nya—yang entah kenapa terasa lebih sempit dari biasanya—saat Nichkun mendobrak pintu kamarnya begitu saja dan berkata, "Tasmu sudah kumasukkan–" jeda canggung. "Er…. Omong-omong boxermu bagus."

Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di muka Nichkun.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka menuju bandara bisa dibilang… kacau. Nichkun, yang notabene punya mobil bertugas menjadi supir. Meski mengaku sudah menyetir mobil sejak umur 15, ia tidak lebih baik dari pemula yang baru belajar. Bayangkan, mobil mereka beberapa kali menabrak trotoar karena ia terlalu tajam menggerakkan setir, nyaris menyerempet seorang nenek yang sedang berjalan di trotoar, dan kejar-kejaran dengan polisi karena menerobos lampu merah yang tak hanya sekali, tapi dua kali!

"Berhenti woi! Kamu enggak dengar sirene mobil polisi itu?" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Mobil hitam-putih dengan alarm merah meraung-raung membelah jalan yang sepuluh menit yang lalu tak ada sekarang hanya berjarak dua meter dari mobil mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sebentar dan langsung disambut oleh logo kuda jingkrak yang bersinar. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. S_ejak kapan kepolisian Seoul pakai Ferrari? _

"Berhenti? Lau tadi pagi salah makan ya?" ujar Nichkun sambil tertawa keras. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Mobil polisi tersebut tidak kelihatan lagi–setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Siwon yang duduk disebelah Nichkun menggerutu, "apa susahnya bayar denda? Kita bayar denda terus udah deh, beres! Nggak usah dipersusah kaya gini."

Nichkun berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. "Siwon, siwon, siwon," ia berdecak. "Ini bukan masalah yang, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Siwon yang mulai emosi. Ia mulai muak dengan kejar-kejaran tolol ini. Bukan, bukan karena alaram polisi yang begitu memekakkan telinga tapi karena ia ingin muntah. Tapi muntah disaat genting seperti saat ini sangat tidak dimungkinkan, mengingat mereka sedang dikejar polisi. Berhenti sama saja cari mati.

"Tapi harga diri! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku yang tampan ini kalau orang setampan diriku ternyata suka nyetir ugal-ugalan." ujar Nichkun berapi-api. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan untuk mendemonistrasikan betapa berapinya dia.

"Bego, yang konsen kalau nyetir!" pekik Kyuhyun yang serta merta diikuti dengan jitakan di kepala. Nichkun, masih dengan tawa berderai kembali memegang setir yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

"Santai aja bero! Aku 'kan sudah menyetir sejak umur 15."

"15 mbahmu kayang!" sembur Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Kemampuan menyetirmu cetek begitu!"

Nichkun tidak membalas dan tertawa sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Setelah Nichkun tertawa tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Siwon mengamati jalanan Seoul yang ramai oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan dengan bertopang dagu, Kyuhyun memainkan PSP sambil mendengarkan lagu sedangkan Nichkun berkonsentrasi ke jalan yang didepannya. Bangunan bandara Incheon mulai terlihat. Nichkun melambatkan mobilnya saat mereka memasuki gardu kedatangan untuk mengambil dan membayar tiket masuk. Wajah Nichkun yang awalnya tenang itu langsung berubah menjadi panik.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi drastis temannya tersebut membuat Siwon tergelitik untuk bertanya, "kau kenapa?"

"Dompetku–dompetku tidak ada!" bisik Nichkun sambil menggrepe-grepe celana jeans-nya dengan panik. Perempuan yang menjaga _counter _melongok sedikit, nampaknya mulai curiga dengan kelakuan Nichkun yang tampak begitu aneh.

Siwon terperangah. "Kok bisa?" bisiknya balik. Nichkun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Siwon mendesah lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyodorkannya ke Nichkun. "Nih, cepat bayar, pesawat gue bentar lagi mau take off nih!" kata Siwon dengan nada ke-betawi-an. Mungkin karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan ahjussi (?).

"Thanks!"

"Terserah, cepat bayar!"

Mobil mereka kembali meluncur menuju ke bangunan utama. Nichkun menghentikan mobilnya dan membantu Siwon mengambil backpacknya dan Kyuhyun di garasi sementara Kyuhyun, _well, _dia tertidur di dalam mobil.

"Jadi… sebulan huh?" tanya Nichkun, matanya terpaku ke dua backpack besar yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tak terbaca.

"Mungkin. Eropa 'kan luas." jawab Siwon. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama liburan musim panas ini." Nichkun meluruskan punggungnya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ah, nggak apa. Lagipula kamu pasti bosan tiap liburan bareng aku terus." Ia tersenyum tetapi senyumnya terlihat sendu.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan merindukan ketololanmu,"

"Lucu sekali. Sudah sana kau 'kan perlu check in," kata Nichkun sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Siwon.

"Aku sudah check in lewat internet kok."

"Oh oke. Lalu," mata Nichkun beralih ke mobilnya. "Mau kau apakan Putri Tidur itu?"

Alis Siwon terangkat. "Putri Tidur? Maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Biar kugendong saja dia."

"Digendong bridal style gitu?" pekik Nichkun syok.

"Ya enggak lah, dia bukan istriku tahu."

"Calon istri," koreksi Nichkun yang langsung memperoleh tonjokan pelan di bahu. Yah meskipun pelan tetap saja sakit. Choi Siwon gitu loh, secara tiap hari makan barbel terus. Eh salah ya.

Ia menggeleng. "Orangtuaku akan membunuhku kalau mereka tahu aku akan menikah dengan laki-laki." lanjutnya, "lagipula hubungan kami tidak stabil."

Ekspresi Nichkun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Itu bukan hubungan tidak stabil, tapi hubungan suami-istri yang sudah menikah puluhan tahun."

Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan air muka yang tak terbaca. "Kau gila." gumamnya setelah beberapa detik. Nichkun tertawa lagi. "Jadi keterusan gini. Setengah jam lagi pesawatmu berangkat kan?"

Siwon mengecek jam tangannya dan mengangguk. "Sayangnya ya. Sampai jumpa?" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan yang langsung dijabat oleh Nichkun dengan erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu bro," kata Nichkun dengan seulas senyum lebar. Siwon membalas senyumnya dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik yang dilanjutkan dengan saling menepuk punggung. "Aku juga." balas Siwon sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. "Omong-omong aku harus membangunkan Putri Tidur ini dulu." Jempolnya menunjuk ke Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Nichkun mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lebar.

Ia berjalan menuju mobil dan membuka pintunya. "Hey Kyu, bangun." Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun tapi tak berhasil. Ia berdecak. Digoyang-goyangkannya pundak Kyuhyun namun apa daya, laki-laki berambut ikal itu masih terlelap. _Segitu menariknya mimpinya?_ pikir Siwon.

"Yah, kenapa kamu senyam-senyum kaya orang gila?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Bukannya tadi dia masih tidur?

"Woi Kuda! Kamu enggak tuli kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Tidak."

"Huh. Kita lagi dimana?"

"Bandara. Pesawatnya berangkat sebentar lagi."

Kontan mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Siwon dengan ganas. "Sebentar lagi! Kenapa kamu nggak membangunkanku, kuda bego?"

"Kau tidurnya pulas sekali sampai-sampai Siwon tidak tega membangunkanmu," sela Nichkun. "Ia bahkan mau—" Dengan cepat tangan Siwon sudah berada di depan bibir Nichkun tepat pada waktunya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, matanya coklatnya menatap mata hitam Siwon untuk meminta pembenaran.

Siwon menggeleng kencang sedangkan Nichkun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan kekar Siwon dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Nichkun bergantian dengan tajam. "Ngapain kalian tetap disini? Minggir, aku mau keluar." perintahnya garang. Tanpa pikir dua kali Siwon dan Nichkun menggeserkan tubuh mereka untuk memberi jalan ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian menyampirkannya ke punggungnya.

"Oi Kuda! Ayo pergi, kau mau tiket kita hangus hah?"

"Nggak."

"Kalau begitu bawa tasmu dan pergi dari sini!"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya!" Ia berlari-lari kecil ke tempat Kyuhyun dan segera menyampirkan _backpack_-nya ke punggungnya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Nichkun berteriak, "jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh untukku!" sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan bak anak-anak kelebihan gula.

Siwon, sebagai teman yang baik hati dan tidak sombong membalas lambaian tangan Nichkun dengan sama semangatnya, sementara Kyuhyun malah melengos dan meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

* * *

"Apa? Dialihkan?"

"Ya, dialihkan. Pesawat penerbangan KE653 destinasi London mengalami masalah teknis di bandara Heathrow dan penumpang kami alihkan ke penerbangan CX417," terang petugas penerbangan mereka. Kyuhyun mendadak merasa lemas. Pupus sudah harapannya melanjutkan tidurnya yang terputus tadi.

"Kapan berangkat?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya sedari tadi meremas ujung kemeja flanelnya, akibat dari emosinya yang begitu campur aduk.

Petugas penerbangan berseragam itu membalik catatan di hadapannya. Siwon menunggu dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar di meja sang petugas. Setelah beberapa menit—yang terasa seperti penantian panjang—sang petugas menutup buku catatannya dan menghela nafas, "Kira-kira pukul 7 malam nanti. Anda tidak terburu-buru kan Tuan Choi?"

Siwon merapatkan bibirnya tidak suka. "Tidak ada yang jam keberangkatannya dekat? Jam 2 atau jam 3?"

Sang petugas menggelengkan kepalanya sungguh-sungguh. "Kami hanya memiliki dua penerbangan yang menuju Inggris: yang Tuan mau tumpangi dan pesawat yang berangkat jam 7 itu."

Siwon menderitkan giginya, emosinya sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Bagaimana bisa mereka membatalkan dan mengalihkan penerbangan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu? Memang mereka yang memiliki pesawat, pilot, dan tetek-bengek lainnya, tapi kan ia penumpang! Ia yang menggaji mereka semua!

"Sebentar, aku diskusikan dengan temanku dulu," sang petugas mengangguk singkat. Siwon lalu menggeret Kyuhyun menuju sebuah restoran terdekat. Restoran itu sepi; tak ada pengunjung yang datang meski lalu lalang bandara Incheon saat itu lumayan ramai. Mereka memilih duduk di ujung, jauh dari jangkauan telinga kasir dan juga orang melintas di depan restoran.

"Kau tadi dengar pembicaraanku dengannya kan?" mulainya suram. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. _Penerbangan mereka dialihkan ke pesawat lain dan mereka harus menunggu 7 jam di bandara._

"Apa kau mau membatalkan perjalanan ke Inggris dan memilih negara lain?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tetap ingin ke Inggris." jawabnya keras kepala. Siwon menatapnya seolah ada kepala tambahan tumbuh di kepalanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia mendesah penuh kekalahan dan memijat keningnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi, sekadar untuk memastikan. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengangguk mantap.

Siwon mendesah lagi dan melemparkan tangannya ke udara. "Oke kalau itu maumu," katanya menyerah.

"Trims." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Mereka pindah ke ruang tunggu penerbangan internasional setelah Siwon mengurus pengalihan penerbangan–yang ternyata tidak semudah yang ia pikir. Ia dan Kyuhyun disodorkan beberapa dokumen yang harus mereka tandatangani, melakukan pengecekan ulang visa, paspor, izin tinggal serta dokumen tes kesehatannya. Agak melelahkan memang, terutama untuk Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapatka n tidur yang cukup. Ia menjadi gampang marah. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh petugas imigrasi dijawabnya dengan ketus. Ia malah hampir mencakar petugas imigrasi wanita karena alasan "warna sepatunya tidak cocok dengan warna maskaranya". Watdehel, jangan-jangan dugaan Siwon benar. Kyuhyun memang lagi PMS! Tapi… dia kan laki-laki dan dia mengeluarkan darahnya darimana? Err…

"Petugas bandara ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil cemberut sesaat setelah ia duduk di kursi bandara yang tak seberapa nyaman itu. Tangannya disilangkan didepan dada, menandakan ia sedang kesal. "Apalagi mbak-mbak salah sepatu itu! Ugh!"

"Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas mereka Kyu," kata Siwon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Keramaian yang tadi ia lihat di depan bandara rupanya tidak berlaku disini. Ruang tunggu ini, meski luas namun begitu sepi. Seperti kuburan namun dengan banyak lampu, kursi dengan sambungan besi, mesin pembuat kopi dan resepsionis.

Hanya ada dirinya, Kyuhyun, sebuah keluarga asing yang terdiri dari 5 orang dan dua orang pengusaha berpakaian resmi–satu perempuan Asia dengan perawakan sedang, satunya lagi laki-laki asing berambut coklat berjanggut tipis—yang sibuk dengan telepon genggam masing-masing. Ini membuat Siwon heran; kemana penumpang yang lain?

Disaat Siwon bingung dengan absennya penumpang-penumpang lain, Kyuhyun mulai terang-terangan mengerang dan mulai merajuk bagai anak kecil. "Won! Disini dingin sekali!"

Siwon memandangnya dengan wajah kesal, "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Lagi seru berpikir malah diganggu dengan rajukan tak penting.

Bibir Kyuhyun semakin maju. "Dingin!" serunya. Semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah duo tidak penting itu. Keluarga asing itu melemparnya tatapan tidak mengerti sedangkan kedua pengusaha memberinya tatapan menghujat. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia kembali merajuk. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang panas, seperti es krim!"

Siwon sweatdrop. "Es krim hanya membuatmu makin dingin."

"Yah, terserahlah! Pokoknya aku kedinginan!"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia salah memilih partner untuk bertualang di belantara Eropa.

Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan… nah! Itu dia! "Kau tunggu disini." gumam Siwon. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke belakang dengan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. _Laki-laki itu k__enapa?_

Siwon kembali 10 menit menit kemudian dengan dua gelas kopi: satu _americano _untuk dirinya dan satu _mochacino _untukKyuhyun. Tapi alih-alih menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang manyun dengan tangan disilangkan ke dada, ia malah menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur bak bayi di kursi. Wajahnya yang tadi dihiasi oleh kerutan sekarang tampak begitu damai. Sedikit mengingatkannya pada malaikat di cerita pengantar tidur yang selalu dibacakan Ibunya tiap malam sebelum tidur.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, sebuah senyum tipis sedang terpatri di wajahnya yang lelah.

Well_, kopi bisa menunggu 'kan? _

* * *

**A/N:** SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NICHKUN! Maaf ya makhluk unyu kaya kamu harus dijadikan korban ketidakadilan gue, Andictator Maha Ngaret dan Agak Miring di Kepala! Yah secara dia kemaren birthday boy jadi apa salahnya ahjussi salah gaulin sedikit? *nyengir tanpa dosa* Mungkin chapter 4 bakal delay sehari, jadi bukannya update hari Rabu tapi hari Kamis. Induk ahjussi sedang mengadakan gerakan 'latihan puasa sebelum bulan puasa' ke semua anggota rumah jadinya ahjussi agak lemes T_T

Nih buat yang minta update-nya dipanjangin. Udah panjang kan? Tapi ahjussi nggak janji update selanjutnya bisa sepanjang ini. Ahjussi tepar gilak! Ngerjain ini aja sampai puyeng.

Buat yg kemarin tanya sama ahjussi:

**Anin Wonkyushipper:** kenapa mereka jalan-jalan ke Eropa? Biasa mah anak orang kelebihan duit, kalau liburan pasti ke luar negeri. Ga kaya ahjussi yang harus puas didepan laptop.

**Mwi:** Hmm gimana ya, ahjussi juga bingung gender ahjussi apa u_u

Btw selamat buat **Taena** yang berhasil menebak kata untuk chapter ini. Ini boxer Ralph Lauren Siwon, ongkos boxer dan kirim tanggung sendiri ya! Dan speshul thanks buat keponakan (?) ahjussi **Hyungseo** yang setia mencekoki ahjussi dengan pic WonKyu haha. Selamat ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! *lambai ga jelas*

**Peace, love, dan nggak gaul,**

_Ahjussi._


	4. D for Duh

**D for Duh**

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan leher sakit. Dan bingung. Ia tak ingat kamarnya memiliki langit-langit setinggi dan suhu sedingin ini. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sebuah realisasi menghantam otaknya yang masih setengah tersadar dari tidur ayamnya: ia berada di bandara dengan Siwon, dan mereka sedang menunggu pesawat yang rasanya tak kunjung datang.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ruang tunggu itu lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Pria-wanita berbaju resmi sok sibuk itu masih ada namun ia tidak dapat menemukan rombongan keluarga asing itu. Apakah mereka sudah berangkat?

_Oh betapa beruntungnya,_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera naik pesawat, meninggalkan Korea dan menginjakkan kaki di Inggris, merasakan udara Inggris—yang katanya—lebih lembab dari udara Korea karena intensitas hujan yang tinggi. Bukannya ia tidak suka Korea, _hell, _Korea 'kan negara kelahirannya! Tak mungkin 'kan ia membenci tanah airnya sendiri—ia hanya tak sabar. Lagipula ini perjalanan pertamanya keluar negeri tanpa pengawasan orangtuanya dan ia punya ekspektasi tinggi akan perjalanan ini.

Menghela nafas, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi. Didepannya Siwon sedang membaca buku dipahanya, dahinya berkerut cukup dalam. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sebagus apa buku itu sampai laki-laki itu membacanya dengan penuh penghayatan?

"Buku apa itu?" tanyanya, nada penasarannya begitu kental hingga Siwon harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Novel," jawab Siwon, mengangkat novel tersebut dari pahanya dan menunjukkan kovernya agar Kyuhyun dapat melihat. Kyuhyun memandangi kover bukunya, matanya tak berkedip.

"_The... Adventures of... Nicholas Nickleby_?" eja Kyuhyun, alisnya mengerut. "Charles Dickens?"

"Salah satu novel dari penulis Inggris legendaris; Charles Dickens," Siwon membalik novel itu, menatapnya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. Alis Kyuhyun semakin mengerut. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah desakan gila yang memaksanya untuk melempar buku itu keluar jendela dan memandangnya dihancurkan oleh ban atau baling-baling pesawat—_mana saja boleh._

Siwon mendongak dari bukunya dan menemukan Kyuhyun memandang novel dipahanya dengan tatapan membunuh. Siwon mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih memandang novelnya dengan tatapan _itu _selama 5 detik sebelum menjawab, "tidak apa-apa." sebelum kembali beradu pandang dengan novelnya. Siwon mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan bahwa hal terbijak yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke tas punggung. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semula siap membunuh entah siapa kembali menjadi netral.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Dari awal ia sudah menduga kalau anak ini akan sedikit berbeda, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan _sebeda _ini. Dengan emosi yang tak bisa dikontrol, rasa hormat yang hampir nol dan _mood swing_ parah... Hhh. Siwon semakin meragukan keputusannya.

"Seharusnya aku mengajak Nichkun saja," gumam Siwon keceplosan. Kyuhyun, yang sialnya menyadari keceplosannya itu langsung mendelik.

"Maaf tidak bisa jadi teman perjalanan yang menyenangkan." Ia mengambil PSP dan jaketnya dan beranjak dari duduknya namun segera ditahan oleh Siwon yang terlihat panik. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dingin sebelum menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"Lepaskan." desisnya, tapi itu malah membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Kyuhyun menarik sekali lagi tangannya, kali ini lebih keras. Namun Siwon tidak bergeming. Ia malah mengambil tas punggungnya dan menarik Kyuhyun ke pintu _boarding_.

"Oi! Oi! Kuda!" pekik Kyuhyun sedikit panik. "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. "Ke pesawat lah. Memang mau kemana?" jawabnya sembari menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang sedang menunggu di lapangan beraspal di luar sana, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas sedunia dan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah idiot karena tidak mengetahuinya.

Kyuhyun terpaku dengan mata melebar dan mulut membentuk 'o' sempurna. _Pesawat itu! Pesawat itu akhirnya datang juga!_ teriak Kyuhyun sambil lompat-lompat-dalam kepalanya, tentu saja.

Setelah menunjukkan tiket mereka ke petugas bandara dan melewati pintu keamanan terakhir, mereka berjalan ke luar bandara, menuju ke lapangan tempat pesawat-pesawat menunggu. Udara kencang segera menampar wajah mereka. Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan segera mengeratkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Siwon di belakang.

"Selamat datang kakak! Boleh lihat tiketnya?" tanya seorang pramugari yang sedari tadi sudah standby di pintu masuk pesawat. Pramugari tersebut tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya membuat wajahnya seperti membelah dua. Kyuhyun nyengir ngeri ke pramugari bersenyum mengerikan itu sebelum menggrepe-grepe kantong celana dan jaketnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Ia tidak dapat menemukan tiketnya dan pramugari bersenyum mengerikan itu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Ia menelan ludah, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan ia menemukan Siwon, sedang berjalan super lambat bak putri Solo.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya kesal. Kalau dia jadi tokoh kartun pasti di jidatnya sudah ada butiran keringat super besar. Terang saja, wong Siwon yang notabene ikon macho di kampusnya bisa-bisanya berlenggok dengan lemah gemulai!

"Woi Putri Solo gadungan! Cepetan kalau jalan! Ini itu bandara bukan acara fesyen tau!" teriaknya cempreng. Pramugari yang berdiri disampingnya segera menutup telinganya dengan tangan.

"Bo' lo cakep-cakep gini suaranya cempreng kaya anak cowok belum puber! Apa emang beneran belum puber?" tanya sang pramugari kepo. Kyuhyun memelototinya sebelum kembali memelototi Siwon yang masih dalam modus Putri Solo jadi-jadian. Meski sudah dipelototi dengan ganas oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon tetap berjalan lambat, membuat Kyuhyun—yang tidak sabaran itu—berlari dan menyeret Siwon.

Sang pramugari tersenyum lagi, kali ini tidak semenyeramkan yang tadi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa ia harus bersyukur atau marah—apa karena Siwon tampan jadi ia tersenyum lebih... uhh, bagaimana Kyuhyun mendeskripsikannya? Tulus?

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon kesal. _Dasar orang ganteng sialan. _

Siwon menyerahkan tiketnya untuk diperiksa sang pramugari. Pramugari itu membolak-balikkan tiket lalu menyerahkan tiketnya kembali ke Siwon. "Kursi kalian dekat sayap kiri ya." kata pramugari itu seraya mengembalikan tiket ke Siwon. Siwon mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan dengan cepat, menjauh dari pramugari sinting yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan girang. "Ingat, sayap kiri ganteng!"

"Pramugari itu kenapa?" bisik Kyuhyun, wajahnya campuran ketakutan dan syok. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Setelah beberapa tabrak kanan-kiri, akhirnya mereka menemukan kursi mereka.

"Aku mau duduk di samping jendela," kata Kyuhyun cepat dan segera duduk disamping jendela. Siwon memutar matanya lalu menaruh tasnya di bagasi.

Headset Kyuhyun sudah terpasang ketika Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi dan mulai membaca. Lagi.

Suara pramugari—syukurlah kali ini pramugari yang berbeda—di mikrofon, menerangkan standar keamanan, bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman, dan yadayadayadabrakadbrasdfghjkl;'—Kyuhyun sampai bosan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengulang prosedur yang sama? Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya." keluh Kyuhyun, matanya melirik Siwon seolah meminta persetujuan. Siwon mengerang pelan. '_Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi...'_

"Tidak semua orang pernah naik pesawat Kyu," kata Siwon, memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis, ekspresi wajahnya mulai mengeras. "Ini abad 21. Siapa yang enggak tau cara memasang sabuk pengaman?"

"Ada kok." ujar Siwon, tangannya menunjuk laki-laki chubby yang duduk di seberang mereka. Laki-laki itu sedang berusaha keras memasang sabuk pengaman tapi entah kenapa tidak pernah berhasil. Seorang pramugari menghampirinya dan membantunya memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun mencemooh. "Laki-laki itu overdosis, eh, overweight, tentu saja ia kesusahan memasangnya."

"Tut tut, Kyuhyun. Tidak baik mengejek orang dengan kekurangan. Bisa saja kau seperti laki-laki itu ketika umurmu menginjak 40 tahun."

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal perkataan Siwon namun menutupnya lagi. Ia melipat tangannya kesal dan melempar pandangannyanya ke luar jendela. Ia mendesah. Percuma, di luar gelap dan tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis kemudian membuka kembali novel yang terlantar di pahanya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, tapi sayang, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Rupanya pramugari—sejak kapan ia ada disitu?—yang memeriksa tiket mereka tadi sudah berdiri di samping Siwon, senyum lebar mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Haii~ bagaimana kabar kalian? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kalian mau minum? Kami menyediakan dari es teh sampai vodka loh." kata pramugari itu bak kereta Shinkansen, saking cepatnya sampai ia tidak mengerti pramugari itu bicara apa. Jadi Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tidak nyaman, berharap pramugari itu segera pergi. Tapi memang mungkin sudah dari sananya eror, pramugari itu malah menyalahartikan senyum Siwon sebagai sinyal baik untuk tetap tinggal dan mengobrol lebih lanjut dengannya.

"Mas, punya kucing nggak mas?"

"Eng—enggak. Saya alergi bulu," kata Siwon ngibul. _Apa aja untuk menjauhkan diriku dari setan perempuan terkutuk ini! _

Ekspresi sang pramugari berubah terkejut. Sangat, sangat terkejut. Seperti yang di sinetron itu loh, lengkap dengan _zoom_ kamera super dekat dan _background music _ekstra lebay. "Ya ampun mas! Seriusan alergi sama bulu?" pekiknya keras. Orang-orang memandang sang pramugari dengan tatapan aneh namun tampaknya pramugari itu terlalu syok untuk menyadarinya.

Siwon mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling lalu mengangguk singkat. Orang-orang memberinya pandangan aneh. Malah ada tante-tante yang menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sembari berbisik ke tante-tante yang duduk disebelahnya dengan super semangat.

Siwon _facepalm. Good, _gosip baru. Semoga saja mereka bukan staf majalah gosip. Masa' terkenal karena digosipkan pacaran dengan pramugari kelewat rese'? Ih mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang ganteng ini? Ia melirik ke Kyuhyun, _desperate _untuk meminta bantuan tapi anak itu sudah tertidur pulas. Sialan.

"Mas, kenapa mas? Sakit ya mas? Aduh bagaimana ini? Misiii, diantara kalian ada yang dokter ga?" tanya—atau teriak?—pramugari itu. Siwon menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Siwon melirik ke dada sang pramugari—please jangan mesum dulu, ia cuma melihat nama sang pramugari kok, suer!—lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Hyorin."

Pramugari itu—Hyorin—memekik girang. "Kyaaa mas! So sweet banget sampai tahu nama saya!"

"Saya lihat di papan namamu kok." jawabnya jujur. Wajah Hyorin yang tadinya cerah bak matahari planet Teletubbies mengeruh. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam 10 watt menerangi kepalanya dan juga wajahnya.

"By the way melayang pakai busway, mas punya kertas ga? Dikit aja."

"Kertas? Ada sih." Ia merobek bagian bawah kertas novelnya dan memberikannya ke Hyorin. Hyorin tersenyum-Siwon sampai mules melihatnya—lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, tapi Hyorin segera menjitak kepala Siwon sambil bergumam, "jangan ngintip!"

Siwon tidak bisa apa-apa selain mematuhinya.

"Nih," Setelah melipat kertas itu menjadi kotak kecil Hyorin menyerahkan kertas itu ke Siwon. Siwon menatapnya nanar sebelum menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Papay~" kata Hyorin seraya mengkedipkan mata genit yang dibalasnya dengan senyum tipis ogah-ogahan.

Setelah yakin Hyorin jauh dari pandangan, Siwon membuka kertas yang diberikan Hyorin dan membacanya, "_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. So here's my number, so call me maybe? ;)_"

"Gebetan baru?"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum, tangannya memegang kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Hyorin. Sejak kapan ia bangun dan bagaimana ia mencuri kertas itu darinya, ia tidak mau tahu.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya. "Well, dia kan cantik meski agak..." Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya ke dahinya dan menggesek-gesekkannya. "Sinting."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Ya, memang. Lagipula di hatiku sudah ada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Siwon mengedipkan matanya. "Rahasia dong."

Kyuhyun mencibir sembari melempar bantal yang tadi ia gunakan ke Siwon. "Sok rahasia lu."

Siwon menangkap bantal tersebut, tesenyum ke arahnya dan menggunakan bantal itu untuk tidur.

"YAH Siwon! Enggak dipakai buat tidur juga kali!"

* * *

**A/N: **Udah lama nggak update dan hasilnya malah sampah ini. Hhh -_- hayo yang udah minta update, nih udah di-update kan? Review (kalo bisa) ya. Dan maaf garing abis, lagi enggak ada inspirasi.


	5. Pengumuman Bangke

Maaf, beribu maaf, ini bukan update. Ini cuma curcol gue sebagai penulis, tentang pikiran gue dan masa depan fanfic ini.

Oke gue ngerti update kaya gini tuh useless, annoying. Pasti kalian mikir, "anjrit gue kira ini update ternyata cuma pengumuman ga guna!" Soalnya itu juga yang muncul di kepala gue ketika ada fav story update dan ternyata bukannya update chapter tapi pengumuman ga guna LOL.

Gue sendiri juga males kok bikin kaya gini, dan gue bukan bermaksud lari dari kalian. Hanya saja gue sempat kepikiran, apakah fanfic ini tetep punya plot? Karena emang aslinya ini PWP sih, tapi takutnya bakal ngalor ngidul enggak jelas, karena gue sendiri sudah merasa fanfic ini udah enggak jelas bentuknya apa. Dan alasan lainnya adalah gue jijik baca ulang fanfic ini. Kesannya fanfic ini alay banget. Banget nget nget jijay dah.

Kesannya vulgar dan dipertanyakan kenapa gue sebagai author fanfic ini sendiri ngehina fanfic buatan gue sendiri, tapi memang itu yang gue pikirkan soal fanfic ini. Gue sudah merasa fanfic ini udah enggak punya harapan. Gue mau ninggalin fanfic ini biar busuk sekalian dan diam-diam berharap kalian bakal lupa.

Tapi enggak.

Kalian, para pembaca setia gue, rajin gangguin gue, kirim gue comment di WP, kadang mention di twitter, dan PM di FFn. Terus tanya kenapa enggak update-update, aku kangen fanfic ahjussi yg 'Backpack', etc etc etc. Jujur aja, kalau kalian enggak mengingatkan mungkin gue lupa beneran.

Gue terharu sama kalian. Makasih kalian udah ngingetin gue, masih setia sama gue sampai sekarang. Ngingetin gue bahwa fanfic ini sebenernya berasal dari mimpi gue sendiri, dan gue merasa kalau gue mengabaikan fanfic ini sama aja dong gue mengabaikan mimpi gue?

Semuanya tergantung kalian. Terserah kalian mau gue me-remake total fanfic ini dan menghapus 'Backpack' dari akun ini atau tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini meskipun gue kudu gigit bantal saking malunya. Tapi kalau me-remake total berarti gue merombak atmosfer yang udah gue bangun di fanfic ini, tapi itu terserah kalian mau pilih mana.

Oke, gue udah selesai. Makasih untuk semuanya, baik yg udah baca, komen, bahkan subscribe+fav fanfic ini. Gue sayang kalian semua :)


End file.
